A Paper Butterfly Dipped in Blood
by CannibalisticNeko
Summary: When Aku joins the Akatsuki does Konan start to have feelings towards her? Warning: girlxgirl KonanxOC  Rated T for language  And you know the drill, I don't own anything except the idea of my OC Aku
1. Reuniting Introductions

It's been ten years since I saw Itachi, and I made a promise to meet him again in the near future...

**Flashback**

Itachi looked at a young girl with the name of Aku with a blank look ,"Aku when you come home from the academy today I won't be here, but promise me you'll take care of Sasuke until he can fend for himself."

I was confused about the whole situation, what did he mean? " I will Itachi, but what if he can fend for himself after a while... What the second part?" I always knew there was a second part of Itachi's promises.

The elder Uchiha smirked and bend down to my level ," The second part you're longing to know will be found on your bed this evening." He stood up and nodded his goodbye like he always did and fled.

Though knowing me I was so lost in this world, and he was my guide ,but I guess it was time for a change of heart and move on. I got up as well and Sasuke took my hand like usual and walked me to school.

"Hey Onee-chan when we come home from school, can you train with me I feel like I almost got my shuriken technique down. Though it needs some work," Sasuke smiled and asked with his young childish voice. Who am I to blame I'm no older than him myself.

"Sure Nii-san , I could use some improvement as well..." I trailed off still wondering what Itachi-san was planning.

**Later that Night **

I walked home, though I was later than usual. "I wonder is Nii-san is mad at me for not showing up to practice with him today?" I thought it was not that big of a deal there's always tomorrow. Making it home I walked through the gates to see that everyone was slaughtered, and decapitated. The scene made my heart stop and choked me. "Itachi was p-planning this?" I stuttered upon my own words in shocked. I kept walking until I reached home to get tackled by a person. Looking up I saw Sasuke crying and scared.

"W-What happened?" Still stuttering upon my words, to scared as well to correct them.

"I-Itachi...C-Clan...Blood...Killing...Mom...Dad..." he was was so confused he couldn't make out sentences. Shaking he held tighter afraid he was next.

I got up and held him, luckily he was light enough since he was bigger than me ," I-It's okay for now, h-here I got to go h-home to pick up s-something, okay?" I ran like there was no tomorrow to my room to see a clean envelope on my bed. Walking over to it I picked it up and read it,"

_The second part of my promise it that when Sasuke can fend for himself and you're strong enough. Is to meet me in the forest located outside of the Sand Village. There lies a base with a seal on it, meet me there in 10 years. On this exact day._

_-Itachi"_

I sighed at the jagged writing and put Sasuke to bed for now...

**End of Flashback**

Well now it's time I complete my promise. I followed the directions on the letter and walked up to the base ,"well this is pretty dull for camouflage." The base was to obvious to notice. Looking around I saw Itachi and a orange hair guy standing in front of it.

"So you finally came , we've been expecting you," the orange hair man spoke. He looked like the leader but again didn't. Itachi walked up next to him.

"Well now that you've came and kept my promise, I have one question. Will you join me in this organization?" His voice was blank and dull like it always was.

Though I've seen the cloaks many times before and thought ," Akatsuki Organization..." Well Sasuke was out on his own and I have nothing to lose, so might as well ," Yes Nii-san." The answer pleased him and he nodded towards the man which seemed like a order. The man nodded back and opened the rock that sealed it.

"Now I guess it'll be proper to introduce the rest of the members..." Revealing the members there stood about 7-8 of them. Some were anxious and some weren't, but I wouldn't be surprised. I walked closer up and looked at all of them. The position they were standing looked like they were in groups of two.

"This is Konan, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Zetsu, and I'm Pein." Pein pointed out each one of them, but all of a sudden a man with a mask came rushing out ," And don't forget Tobi!" Pein sighed and looked like he wish Tobi didn't come out ,"...and this is Tobi, he's a bit of a moron." I managed a little smile towards Tobi stupidity.

" I can manage a little stupidity every now and then." Tobi looked at me through that mask of his and before I knew it I was on the ground with him above me.

"Really! Yay someone who won't get annoyed by me!" he did a little dance and dragged me into it. The others was standing there either laughing or scared what Pein might do. The leader stood up and yelled to the top of his lungs.

"Tobi you little-! Let go of her!" he hated Tobi screwing up things especially greetings and introduction. He calmed down a bit, knowing Tobi won't listen anytime soon and everyone walked in , as so did I. Pein continued to cuss out Tobi with Hidan for rudeness and I remembered everyone was in groups of two and had their names on each room. I passed all of them reading them out of boredom.

"Sasori and Deidara, Zetsu and Tobi, Konan and Pein, Hidan and Kakuzu, Itachi and Kisame..." then it hit me, who's _my_ teammate? I walked out of the hallways to Pein's office and knocked on the door ," It's Aku..." I heard a little movement then a voice.

"Come in, it's open..." it echoed, obviously Pein. Walking in he was sitting in his chair looking straight at me. It didn't bother me much since I was used to looking people straight in the eye, especially Itachi.

" Umm, I was walking around outside the bedrooms and noticed at the members have their roommate and teammate... So I was wondering who'll be _my_ teammate?" I sat down in the chair in front of his desk and gave him a chilling look straight in the eye trying not to imitate my brother.

Pein nodded and thought for a moment. It was silent but not completely, you can hear Hidan ranting out Kakuzu, Tobi annoying Deidara, and Deidara yelling back, and Sasori arguing about art with Deidara. It seemed endless, but it was my new home now. Pein finally looked up from his papers and thinking ," I'm pairing you up with Konan, since I guess you'll be more comfortable with a girl for _now." _

The "now" part was chilling but I guess he meant he'll pair me up with a boy soon. Though it seems fair for now. I got up and left looking for this Konan, though I wouldn't be hard since she was a girl. I figured she was the blonde and I walked up to her ," hey are you Konan?" I asked with innocence. The Blonde blew up angry and turned to me,

"I'm a boy! I'm Deidara!" He wasn't to pleasant that I thought he was a girl. Everyone looked at us and laughed, so I _kindly _responded to him for giving me such an attitude,

"Well no need to get angry now but I suggest you work on not sitting, walking, talking, acting, dressing, and even looking like a girl. Okay Deidara?" I gave him a cold look and everyone laughed some more. He turn bright red and hid his face. I ruffled his hair and left, to see a girl with blue hair standing there," please tell me your Konan and a girl," I was grieved from embarrassment of thinking a guy was a girl. She turned and looked at me ,

"of course, you must be that newbie Aku, right?" she smiled. She seemed friendly and I nodded. Konan smiled some more ,"well almost time for bed, say why don't we get you settled in?" The delicate girl took me to our room which already had our names on it and put my stuff away ," you can have top, if you want." I nodded and sat on the top bunk and slowly dozed off. Though before I did I heard Konan mumbled something ," I hope we can become good friends, Aku" I rolled over saying one thing before going to sleep,

"Hopefully..."

**Well this is the end of my first Naruto Fanfic. I know it's kind of long but hey it's an introduction they can be kind of long^^. Hope you like it and see you in the next chapter. **


	2. Love Is In The Air

I woke up to the ray of sunlight which slapped me awake ," damn sunlight..." Getting up I noticed Konan was still still asleep and that everyone else is up. "I guess it wouldn't hurt anything..." I got down and gently shook her ," Konan-chan time to get up..." I looked over to see her doing origami laying down. I was embarrassed and muttered a small "never mind". Walking downstairs everyone was having a small food fight and arguing...again. I sighed and took my scythe and bashed the table in half ," SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Everyone looked at me and froze. I'm never in a good mood when I wake up, and they learned it. Everyone stopped and went back to eating the little portions of food they have left. Itachi came downstairs to the commotion and gave a little chuckle,

"Looks like someone never grew out of their little morning crankiness." he ruffled my hair and sat down. Everyone looked at him since it was the first time he ever got close to laughing. He stared back ,"what?" Shaking his head he looked towards me ," so how's Sasuke?" I sat down in front of him and sighed,

"He fled the village at a young age, he thought he could take on the world I had no reason to let him stay. He could fend for himself..." I tried not to explain more since it hurts to talk about a brother whom left you for stupid reasons. Wait! What am I talking about? I'm sounding like a parent who doesn't want their kid to go to college. Oh well I'm sure it'll pass on soon. I got up slowly due to fatigue and morning sickness. I was a real mess too. I saw Konan walk down the stairs and fell, no one was near, so might as well, since I am suppose to get along with her. I caught her and she looked up at me with those blue eyes ,

"thanks...Aku-chan..." I help her stand and continued upstairs to fix my hair and maybe pray to Jashin a bit. I sensed that Konan looked back at me, but didn't maybe that I looked horrible. Since morning sickness really gets to me, even physically. Konan turned around and yelled to me ," are you coming for breakfast?" I turned around to look her straight in the eye ,

"Nah, I already had my so called "breakfast"and I'm good, thanks for asking..." I walked off and looked for the bathroom. When I found it-it was brightly shining since the mirrors was reflecting the light off into my eyes ," ah fuck, stupid light..." I truly hated bright lights, but it's what I had to work with. I cleaned my face and fixed my disaster known as my hair.

**Konan's P.O.V**

I got up and saw that Aku was still asleep and didn't want to deal with those idiots downstairs alone. So got out some paper and made some butterflies and flowers. After a while I felt a hand on my shoulder and heard a deep woman voice telling me to get up. I didn't bother to turn over and then saw a Aku's face in front of mine. Then it disappeared, I did blush since her face was close to mine, but I guess it doesn't bother her. Hearing the door shut I probably should start getting to work. I got up and got some of the cloth used to make the cloak and took some of her clothes. Measuring the clothes really didn't do anything, since Aku's clothes are torn down to half shirts and short shorts. I was confused ,"why is her clothes like this?" I didn't want to be nosy but I rummaged through some of her stuff to find a Jashin necklace ," a Jashinist? That probably explains." The picture of Hidan always half naked came to my mind then I figured it was a girl thing to.

I sighed and finished her cloak and hung it up so it wouldn't wrinkle, yet. Walking downstairs I tripped over my own two feet and closed my eyes to prepare for the worst. Then I felt something warm under me and looked up.

It was Aku... I blushed intensely but hid it with my hair. I hoped she didn't notice ,"Thanks...Aku-chan" I felt kind of weird being caught by a _girl_ but she acts like Itachi so I guess she'll have the same excuse of "I was bored." She helped me to my feet and my heart felt warm ," Maybe I just worked around to much..." Knowing Aku wasn't very social maybe I could get to know her well, so I guess formal greetings will do the trick for now ,"are you coming for breakfast?" The young girl replied that she already ate. I sighed and walked into the kitchen, seeing the mess I started to clean it up thinking about the incident from earlier. I feel a hand on my shoulder and looked up.

"Are you okay? You seem a bit worried about something," Pein asked with concern in his eyes. He knelt down to my level and looked straight through me like he was reading my mind inside out.

"N-no just grieved I have to clean all this mess up," I lied. How can I tell Pein that I feel something weird from Aku catching me? Though I continued on to my duties and clean the place. After a while I walked to my room to make some more origami. But when I walk in Aku was getting dressed. I blushed deeply and stood there embarrassed.

**Aku's P.O.V**

After cleaning my horrible appearance up I headed to my room to change. I saw a cloak that appears to be my size and put it on. It was a little closed up, since I was used to being half naked all the time. Opening the cloak a lot I turned my head to see Konan standing there, I wasn't even fully dressed, all I had on was underwear and bandages serving as a bra. Seeing her blush in such a way, I figured she accidentally walked in on me. I covered myself up quickly and put on my so called "clothes" which were more like rugs and turned around. "May I help you with something Konan-chan?"

The blushed deepened on her pale skin.

"S-Sorry I just came her to get my paper and work my jutsus and origami, that's all." She must've felt embarrassed, and I couldn't blame her, it happens. She walked past me shaking and very warm. I could stand a few meters away from her and still feel her body heat. Sighing I walk downstairs to bother the guys since there was nothing else to do.

**Konan's P.O.V**

After Aku turned around I was still embarrassed. I didn't know what to say but I said what I've came up for. After she left I sat down and fanned myself off. " That was a close call..." Knowing no one's there I tended back to my studies. " What is wrong with me? Why is this happening? Why is my heart still racing at the thought?" I had so many questions that bashed my head. I figured I can ask someone, someone not Pein he'll get suspicious. "Should I go to Deidara, he close to a girl? Or Itachi since he can keep secrets and knows Aku inside out?" I was never this confused my whole life. Maybe I just need to relax. I don't know anymore, I need to talk to someone. Walking downstairs I see Aku arguing about art with Deidara and Sasori ,"great another artist with a different view on art," giggling I walk over to Itachi and whisper to him. "Umm Itachi, I don't know why but some events happening lately and I just don't not anymore." Itachi looked at me and whispered back ,

"What do mean "events"?"

"Well I've been clumsy lately and Aku catch me and then I accidentally walked in on her and I can't stop thinking about it."

Itachi nodded ," well I think you need to relax I mean it happens...trust me" Nodding I left and went upstairs and thought after a while it smack me across the face ,"am I in love with her? No no I'm not like that. Am I? I love Pein more. I think. Gah!" I threw my face into a pillow so confused about the situation and remember Itachi's words "Just relax." After a while I sat there watching the tv letting go of my thoughts.

**Well thank you for reading chapter two^^ **

**Hope you enjoyed it. The fluff and love come later ;3**


	3. She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not

Konan awoke from her nap flustered. Her fragile mind was caught in a frustrating game of " she-loves-me, she-loves-me-not." Walking downstairs she saw Aku...Having a pleasant conversation with Hidan! Even the most sociable people out there couldn't even compare. It was so obvious they were talking about Jashin. Sighing the delicate kunoichi floated across the room and sat by the leader, like usual. In great decision Konan wanted to talk to Pein about the subject she talked with Itachi. "Um, Pein can I-" He interrupted her while standing up and screaming

," I won the game! In your face Kisame!" Kisame sat there doubting he lost. Konan just laughed and looked beside her to find,

Aku...

Immediately she turned away and thought ,"how can I talk to anyone? She's everywhere I go." The paper girl silently walked to Deidara's room and knocked on the door. "Deidara, it's Konan..." faint footsteps came closer and closer, and the door opened to a blonde man. Konan walked in and sat in a chair next to his computer.

"So what do you want Konan?" he pondered and sat in front of her.

Konan choked on her words, feeling kind of uncomfortable ," Well um, Aku an I have been had some in-"

Deidara cut her off and smiled ," I know Konan,the word has been going around the base. Almost everyone knows." Konan burned red in anger.

"How did everyone find out!" she was even more flustered then this morning at the thought.

"Well Zetsu over heard you talking to Itachi about the matter. Then he doesn't usually talk about this stuff...reasons. But he thought we should, for some reason." Konan was ready to feed him to the sharks. But though she was scared if Aku found out.

"Um does Aku-chan know?" The man let a small chuckle slip from his mouth.

"Of course not, you know how things go around here." The girl sighed in relief and relaxed back.

"Though, Konan," Deidara started," We think that...you're in love with a girl." Konan fell backwards a bit and then back up.

"I'm in love with a girl? No I'm not like that, am I?" She was stuck in that stage again. The "love-me-not" game back into her mind and she got up slowly. Konan bowed to Deidara as a good bye and left for her room. While getting there, she held a cold hand on her shoulder followed up by a deep woman voice.

"Are you okay Konan ?" The paper doll turned her head to see Aku's pale emotionless face. The Yurei girl was trying to befriend The paper doll, so she won't have put up with fights with her. Konan turned her head quickly an blushed a red pink,

"It''s nothing I'm just a little tired. T-That's all." She lied and ran to her room. She sat on her bed and thought deeply about the events that happened to her and who to go to. Her heart was pounding from shyness. Then a light bulb lit in her head ," Sakura... she'll know." Since her pink-haired friend is gay she'll outta' know. Walking over to the phone, she dialed the number and tap her hand to the dial tone. After 10 seconds a scratchy normal pitched feminine voice came over the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yea Sakura this is Konan, I have a problem."

"Oh okay I thought you were calling in the middle of the night to other me." She giggled.

Konan laugh as well ," no well um this girl named Aku joined the Akatsuki. And some minor things happened, and well, I kind of fancy her."

The line was silent for a second then Sakura screamed in joy over the phone ," I knew you would come out sooner or later!" She knew Konan was stuck between a rock and a hard place so gave some advice. "Well um do what you would normally do. Get to know her better, then start flirting. There's really nothing else I can add." Konan understood what she meant.

"Well I know you're going to busy tomorrow so I'll just leave you alone. Bye." Konan hung up before the other girl could say anything. "Okay well lets see if this is going to work...tomorrow" Konan slipped on her pjs and went to bed. During the night Konan still couldn't sleep and tossed and turned. "Why can't I sleep?" Frustrating it was for her, probably because she was excited.

**Konan's P.O.V**

I couldn't sleep all that night. I don't know why, though. While turning to face the window the door squeaked open. Aku walked in, I couldn't tell if she was drunk or just dead sleepy. Though she dragged herself to the closet and fumbled through clothes and threw them on me. I didn't mind since it did keep me warm, from Pein's idiot idea to take out the furnace. I closed my eye from straining it, though when I opened my eyes I saw her getting dressed. I blushed and felt warm, I wanted to run away again but can't though... "uhhhh," I mumbled and ran out to the hallway. I don't know what was er reaction as long I didn't see her. My body heated up in an instance, it felt like a fever. I bet my face turn from white to red, Itachi and Hidan was staring at me suspicious.

"What's going on?" They both asked and opened the door. No screaming nor yelling, just Aku peaking her head out and asking what they want. Both of them shrugged and walked off, and I stood there calming my lungs from beating hard. Leaning my left side against the wall, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay Konan?" It was Aku. My heart raced again and I turned my head ," it's nothing, Aku-chan." Her face is still emotionless, it's a wonder what she thinks.

"Okay just making sure, since you've seem to act weird lately." I heard her muttered and walked back into the room.

"I don't think I'm ready yet... wait yes I am I just have to fight my shyness like Sakura explained." Even though I was talking to myself it was worth it. Walking along I went back into my room embarrassed for my action of stupidity. To my surprise Aku was on my bed sleeping, with her black jagged-layered hair across her face. I couldn't ask for more, though why was she on my bed in the first place? Looking up on the top bunk,her bed was crimson red full of blood. "Maybe it was another ritual of hers. Or not..." clenching my head I was thinking perverted thoughts of her wanting me. Sighing I laid down next to her and faced her. Slowly dozing off at last, I guess this is what I needed to fall asleep.

"Hey guys what do you want for breakfast, bitches!" Hidan yelled. It was only like 3am. Thought because of his question a roar of complaints bashed him ,

"Shut up Hidan! It's 3 am!" shouted Kakuzu.

"It's not breakfast you moron!" shouted Pein. Aku woke up, and I turned away fast and acted like nothing happening. Though all I heard was

"Sorry for not telling you I was going to borrow your bed. My bed is drenched in blood and I didn't want to sleep on it." I nodded and replied calmly as possible ,

"it's okay I don't mind." Turning around and looked into her deep into her fierce red eyes. They were emotionless to compliment her face. Who knows what she might be thinking by now, but oh how I hoped so much it was me. Great now I'm just taking it to far with my thoughts. This would be so embarrassing if she could read my mind, right now. Thought for some reason she kept looking in my eyes, like she was looking through me. "Okay maybe she probably likes me." I thought. "So um Aku how was your day?" I got no response from her though she kept looking through me. I took my hand and waved it front of her face ,"hello Aku-chan?" Aku shook her head and looked at me ,

"Sorry I kind of spaced out there. Really bad habit. " Disappointed I was, I thought me and her could really get lost in each other's eyes. Oh well just another girly fantasy. It can never happen, and never will happen. Maybe.

"Well it's kind of cold do you mind?" I hope it works.

"no I don't mind," she got closer and I cuddled into her. Maybe this is what I truly need. Though I'll never know exactly. I never really blushed now, because I guess my shyness went away. Though I was discourage a bit, because Aku didn't wrap her arms around me. Maybe she isn't like that, I'll truly know...unless I know her a bit more...

**Thanks for reading ^^**

**Will Konan ever get Aku to love her? Or will Aku fall for someone else? **

**Find out in the next chapter ^^**


	4. Coming Out From My Shell

I woke up to find Konan cuddled close to me. "Was it really that cold?" I wondered. Well then again I have an abnormal body temperature. Getting up I went to the kitchen to find Hidan cooking. Face-palming, I walked over to him and banged him on the head with the un-sharp side of my sword ,"What do you think you're doing? Do you even know how to cook Mister?" He turned around and shook his head ,

"Does it look like I can fucking cook?" The kitchen was a bigger mess then my appearance. Batter and eggs littered the cabinet doors and flour caked the counter tops. Sighing yet again, I walked over and started helping Hidan clean up the place.

"You need to learn how to cook properly, I mean we don't want it to look like a pancake tornado had came through here. What kind of bad guys will it make us look like?" I heard him head-desk the counter. Looking over he was covered in flour and water that blew up from the counters went he hit his head.

"Hidan, don't make yourself a mess now! I mean it's hard enough to clean up this fucking kitchen, now you!" Walking over a rag and clean him, well most of him. He looked at me with those pink eyes, I adore, and mumbled a thank you. I managed a smile in years ,"your welcome Hidan-senpai." Looking over I saw Deidara, Itachi, and Sasori looking at me with big eyes.

"D-Did she just smile...At Hidan!" Shocked Deidara yelled while falling over twitching.

"Uhhh I think she just did," Sasori stated while twitching and sitting down trying to forget it.

Itachi just stood there and sat down with Sasori and buried his face in a book. I shook my head and continued to clean the rest of the kitchen. Hidan tapped me on the shoulder and asked ,

"Can you help me cook? I can't do it." He said looking the other way trying to keep "manly".

"Sure, but here," I stood behind him and took his arms, like he was a puppet/doll I have to control without strings. I controlled him until he made at least decent pancakes. They're weren't the best, neither was I at cooking. Deidara , and Sasori just kept looking at me with those big eyes, since I was basically holding Hidan from behind. Itachi was paying attention to his book and didn't notice. I heard footsteps pounding off like they were scared and trying to get away, but it's probably one of the members forgetting something.

"Thanks, Aku," he said as he set the table. I nodded and ruffled his hair

," anytime, Hidan-Senpai." I had to be nice to him, since he was older and our religion calls for it. Walking off I sat down by Itachi, eating my screwed up pancakes and discussing his book with him. Thought Itachi ran off towards the rooms, after so, so I just sat there and argued about art again with Deidara and Sasori.

**Konan's P.O.V**

Waking up I saw the Aku was gone. Probably to get breakfast. I got up myself and just slipped on my cloak since I was to tired to get on my other clothes. Walking downstairs, I saw that no one was hardly out yet, just the three best buds. "Maybe today isn't going to be bad, I walked in to take a seat and I saw... Aku holding Hidan. My heart stopped right there. I felt like my color was drained from me, suddenly I felt like there was no reason to live. My body felt so much pain, espeically my heart. About to break down any second I ran off until my legs could not longer move. I slammed the door and threw myself on the bed and cried. "Why does this happen to me!" It felt as if the world just went against me and threw it's worst at my face. I heard the door opened ,

"Are you alright Konan?What happened?" The voice echoed. It was Itachi. Calming my aching chest I looked at him with swollen eyes and a flushed face.

"No nothings alright!" I didn't want to give him the other part. Like he would care anyways.

Itachi sat next to me and laid a hand on my shoulder like Aku didn't and tears escaped my eyes just at the thought.

"Was it Hidan and Aku?" He said in a soothing voice, like he was trying to calm me.

Looking at him looking into those Sharingan eyes that manipulate you to the fullest extent. "Maybe...Yes! Yes it is!" I dug my face into his chest not wanting to show my face to the world so it can laugh at it. Itachi nodded and lifted my face, exposing it to the cold air.

"I know you must feel horrible, but she was trying to help him cook. So I don't think anything's going on with them. And besides when she was young, she helped or explain to people by holding onto them looking like they were a couple. She hasn't change, there's no need to worry, if lip contact was involved then they would be dating." I can't explain how much Itachi's word has made me joyful again.

"Thank you Itachi, you really helped me," I gave a smiled and rushed downstairs still feeling embarrassed that I threw a big fit over a small thing. Thought now was my time I try to get to know her. Walking over to her I sat by her trying to start a formal conversation

,"So Aku-chan what are you reading?" Wait what am I thinking? If I want to get anywhere I need to step it up. "So Aku do you want to do an all-nighter with me and do girl stuff?" I cut her off before she said anything and hoping she accepted. Aku nodded but she didn't give me a smile like she did Hidan. I gave up hope a bit and continued. "So Aku-chan, what do you do for hobbies?" She looked at me and replied her that deep woman voice of hers, truly complimenting that fact that she's Itachi's fraternal twin.

"Well I usually do art, fly around, and read... you know nothing really special." I was a bit discourage so I asked some more personal questions.

"So I heard your from Yurei, what's it like?" Aku looked out the window and back at me,

"I'm part of the 3 Kunoichi Warriors. We're the only female ninjas, and we look like triplets in a way. Though we share no blood-line whatsoever. The ironic thing is that our names are related to evil in english. Like my name Aku means evil, Ubume means a girl who died at birth, and Xania I don't really know, though her name carries Yurei's symbol in it the "x"." I was pleased that I got a bit more out of her. I was going for the cold thing again wanting it to work this time ,

"Hey Aku-chan do you mind it kind of cold?" The paper white girl opened her cloak exposing her useless clothing that served more like underwear and bra. I got in and close it a bit while feeling that she was colder than the Arctic. Oh well, at least I'm close to her. Aku didn't wrap her arms around again but instead got up and walked towards our room. What was she planning?

**Aku's P.O.V.**

I was confused at Konan's actions of her wanting to get warmth from me. Hell I can't even warm a ice cube to freezing point. But I did want to draw a bit so I got up not wanting to disturb Konan, I do regret putting her in my cloak with me but after all I don't want to put up with nagging from her. When I made it my room it was dark like I want it and I sat by the window. Konan wrapped her arms around my neck, as I drew on my paper. I got lot in my thoughts as I drew a cat and a neko playing. Though I heard a woman voice asking me something ,

"Hey Aku-chan, um what do you think about bi, and yuri love?" I looked at her like "where the fuck did that some from?" though I didn't say it and responded,

Well I'm bi myself so I have nothing against it, though I never dated before." I felt Konan warming up in happiness. Was the answer she wanting or something? I'll never know unless I really knew her inside out. Then heard another question from her ,

"Do you like anyone here in the Akatsuki or from any village?" The Paper Doll looked up at me with those deep curious eyes of hers. Sighing I gave her a usual answer I used,

"No not really, I mean I fancy Hidan a bit but more like a master then a lover. Like I would Tobi/Madara, but then again Madara's my cousin." I read Konan's eyes and the shouted in joyous rhythms. If I could read minds I would really know. Though the girl cling tighter and rubbed up against me. A blush reddened her face as she back away a little and got on her bed and laid there. I tended back to my drawing as I drew random people from my imagination. I sensed the girl staring at me and squealing on the inside. My Sharingan can read it. Though looking over the pale girls face blushed deep red again, "What does she want from me?"I pondered in my head and got into my bunk, watching tv.

**Well that's what chapter 4? Wow I need to get to the exciting part already. But hey a good story doesn't get to the main reason so soon. See you in the next and hopefully last chapter ^^ **


	5. Hatred Lies Beneath The Surface

A knock sounded on the door then opened. It was Pein, with a piece of paper,

"Okay Aku can I see you in my office?" I nodded and followed him down the hallway. He opened the door and sat down with an usual serious look on his face. "I have an odd mission for you, since you might be able to pull it off." He adjusted his posture and look me dead in the eyes. "There's some Konoha brats coming after us, I heard that they're sending their Hokage Tsunade to pull it off. Smirking I replied ,

"So I have to take her out? Sounds pleasing." my split personality was coming back. Pein nodded and gave me a paper with her information. He knew me to well, possibly Itachi's fault for that. I read the paper taking anything I can to my advantage, and there was a lot of things I can. "I'll do it, but how much will you pay?" Pein straightened up a bit and thought for a moment before giving me an answer.

"Since she is the hokage one of the strongest in the village, I'll pay you 1,000,000 yen(100,000 dollars in America)," He showed me the money in the case. I was truly pleased, such a good offer I couldn't pass up. And besides from her information, she's a child's book to me, so easy to read.

"You make such good offers Pein, I'll admit you can make a good business man," I smirked and walked out. I ran into Hidan on the way and he gave me his scythe,

"I owe you one from cooking and plus you can't have a good sacrifice without one," everyone looked at him surprised at the fact that he was being nice. I walked away from him loading the scythe onto my back , then I heard a soft voice from behind me ,

"Where are you going Aku-chan?" Turning around I saw Konan looking at me with concerned blue eyes.

"I'm going out for a while, to meet some people again," I tried not to worry her and end up having her following me. The woman nodded and walked back to our room, the other members look at us either snickering or giving a "look". I walked out and began to find Tsunade.

**~x~**

After a while I found her standing there, panting and bruised like she just got out of a fight.

"Wasn't I lucky?" I uttered in the coldness, from the Snow Village. Blood colored the white snow in patterns followed by the lifeless bodies that started each path of crimson. The blonde woman looked at me, obviously suffering from a grieving lost and charged at me without thinking. I dodged and pin her to the wall that is shattered. "This is Konoha's so called ,"Hokage"? More like a fraud." She caught me by surprise and threw me into the snow with incredible strength.

"I've had enough today, no matter what was Konoha's request for information I'm going to kill you...Itachi Uchiha!" Did I really look that much alike him or is she just cross-eyed from her recent fight with whomever.

"You must be very blind, you need to work on your eyes, Lady Tsunade." I disappeared behind her and stabbed her paralyzing her since she feared blood. Before I knew it a sword was stabbed through my chest , a clean cut. Looking behind me I saw Sasuke, furious as ever.

"Where is he? Tell me!" He trusted the sword deeper in my chest thinking it's hurting me. Since I was from a masochist religion it was my ecstasy.

"Who? Oh you mean Itachi-Nii-San?" Sasuke became furious when I stated his name and hit me in the back, with something metal not sharp. Blood escaped my mouth a bit, just looking at it triggered my split personality and I lost it. I turned psycho.

"Tell me! Or I'll kill you along with him!" I laughed hysterically at his confidence and punched him across the face sending him staggering away from me.

"Why the fuck would I want to tell a bitch like you hn?" I took my katana and stabbed him clean through the shoulder. He bit his lip until it was bleeding trying to to scream. He was to easy to read as well.

"Aku-Onee-Chan don't you remember me? I'm your second eldest brother Sasuke. Do you really want to hurt me?" He was playing that trick on me like when we were kids to get my guard down.

"The hell would I want to hurt you? I want to kill you!"My psycho side fully controlled me, and I threw him over me and dropped kicked him the abdomen right on his diaphragm, knocking the air out of him.

"Onee- C-Chan, why?" I laughed evilly uncontrollably. I was a true monster right there, picking him up by the collar I slammed him onto the wall as well and stabbed my sword in him just for decoration.

"Do you think after what you put me though I give you any fucking mercy. I'll be damned if I fucking did, since you are a useless bitch after all. You're good for nothing, I don't know why fucking Nii-san kept you alive. You kill Ubume, Xania, my friends. You destroyed my home and took away everything I ever loved. I'll be damned if I don't see you in Hell in a few minutes" I could see him steaming, he exploded and tackled me onto the ground. He took his sword and stabbed me repeatedly in the torso, trying to hit my heart but keeps missing. He was shaking to angry to keep a straight vision.

"You whore, I don't even see why _I _kept you alive. I should've kill you years ago. I can't believe I let whores like you live in the world. You belong in Hell!" He kept stabbing me, actually giving me pleasure and making me laugh ,

"That's right Sasuke. Hate me, despise me, dream to kill me. This is my fucking dream right here," I couldn't control what I was saying, I kept laughing and took him by his throat making him cough up blood and threw him aside. I drew the Jashin symbol on the ground beneath me and took Hidan's scythe. I took Sasuke's blood and ate it, soon the skull like image covered my body symbolizing death. Whatever happened to me now happened to him.

"Gah! Die Aku Uchiha!" He ran towards me and stabbed me right in the torso, doing so he felt the stab through his torso as well. "God damn it... What are you?" I took the scythe and stabbed it through my heart,

"I'm your sister bitch!" He fell on the ground coughing up blood and shaking unable to move.

**~skip~**

"Now for my finale-" He cut my off with wrapping me in chakra strings, Kabuto's jutsu. (I think, I haven't watch Oringal Naruto in forever) He took out his heart, now we was stuck together internally. Whatever happen to me happened to him and vice versa now.

"What now Aku?" he cut opened his chest, pulling out his heart connected to the strings. Laughing he stated with a struggling voice ,"Once I crush this hard, I'll die and so will you, any last words?" His voice excited me to the fullest extent.

"Yes I do Nii-san, Say your last fucking goodbye, Sasuke Uchiha!" I read the jutsu and was ready to rip my heart out and crush mine before his, killing him and not me. But before the blade touched my chest someone wrapped their arms around me,

"No! Aku-chan don't do it!" I turned my head to see the rest of the Akatsuki and Konan holding me from behind. "No you can't do this!" I ignored her and stabbed the blade in my chest and through hers as well, now holding my own heart.

"Konan if this fails, I will die, and when I die I'll die happy because I took my worst enemy down with me, I'm sorry." I crushed my heart and Sasuke and I coughed blood and fell on the ground with a loud thud into the delicate snow. Blood gushed everywhere and I heard faint voices of people calling my name.

The world around me darkened...

**Konan P.O.V**

Aku's last words "I'm sorry," ran through my head and killed me on the inside and broke down in tears as she fell from my arms onto the blood drenched ground. My heart completely stopped this time, the site of her death killed me. Everyone stood there quiet I threw myself over her and I cried looking into her half closed eyes of hers, saying they're finally at peace. They looked right through me like they usually did. "I should've came sooner, you would still be alive by now! Why am I stupid!" I got up in rage from not saving her, images and voices from me and her past experiences flash-backed into my thoughts and never left. I heard foot steps coming and stopping next to me and I saw blood tears drip on the ground. Looking up I saw Itachi...crying...,

"I knew this would happen. Ever since I left I didn't know what happened, but when I came back without them knowing they were at each others neck, cussing out to kill each other. I thought it was a joke, I should've never left in the first place." It started to rain making Itachi look like he was crying even more. Aku black hair spread around the snow in a gentle wavy pattern, her cloak torn and so was her clothes. The scars on her chest and head and legs were deep. She was burnt as well, above nothing else. Everyone didn't show any emotion, they were dead silent and colored drained at the bloody site. Hidan said aloud with a sadden choking voice ,

" I never told her I loved her," everyone looked at him but didn't make it a big deal out of it yet. I looked over and back into her blank, peaceful eyes I didn't care for now that he loved her as well. I said a loud to as well ," I never told her I loved her either Hidan..." Itachi put a hand on my shoulder and left, like Aku did. Her voice filled my head, and her touch was felt through my body. Tears filled my face. I got up and walked away, the members moved out of the way as I walked back really feeling heart broken. "This was the end wasn't it?" I continued to walk and sat on the base looking into the cloudy night sky, rain drenching me.

**Breath taking wasn't it?**

**Yea for you Sasuke fans, yes he dies in this but did Aku die as well? **

**Don't worry this pairing or fanfic isn't over yet, there's still more to come. **

**Next chapter!: Sasori's Little Surprise for Konan,Hidan ,and Itachi**


	6. Death Will Not Do Us Part

I went to the table again lifeless again. Everyone was laughing and fooling around, me on the other hand just ate and left to her room. They say I was loosing to much weight but I didn't care anymore, there's no point. Though I haven't seen Sasori in days ever since. Maybe he was to busy with his puppet controlling techniques. "What to do..." Aku's crimson blood drenched bed still laid there. I could've swore I saw her angel right there looking over me. "Maybe it's my imagination...again." I sat on my bed and cried like I did for the past week. I heard the clicking of the intercom and a voice of Sasori's,

"Okay I need Konan,Itachi, and Hidan in the infirmary, I need to talk to you." I was confused why would he need to talk to just us? I did as he instructed, I saw Hidan and Itachi standing there, Hidan cussing out Itachi while Itachi ignored him and read. Sasori walked out in a doctors outfit with Deidara in a girl's nurses outfit,

"I'm not going to ask about Deidara.."Then I remembered what Aku told Deidara one day ,

"_Well no need to get angry now but I suggest you work on not sitting, walking, talking, acting, dressing, and even looking like a girl. Okay Deidara?" _The words pounded my head as so did her voice. I blinked my tears back and stood straight to hear Sasori's words.

"You three are probably wondering why I just called you three, aren't you?"Hidan gave a small snicker ,

"That and why is Deidara in a _woman's _nurse outfit." Itachi nodded and I just stood there.

"Well that's a story for later.." Deidara blushed from embarrassment and Sasori sighed and shooed him away. Sasori took out a clip board and looked at each one of us.

"Do you remember Aku?"Hidan froze,Itachi lost emotion again, and I almost broke down in tears.

We all nodded in unison, and Sasori nodded ,

"Do you all wish to feel her in your arms again?" Hidan and I stood up and screamed ,

"yes!" Sasori smirked .

"Well today's your lucky day..." he opened the door to Aku in a hospital bed sleeping. The same bed I slept in when I was there a few days ago. Walking over to her, her delicate face was sleeping in piece and her hair flowed gracefully all around her. Though her skin was a bit more paler, probably because of the blood lost. Sasori's voice echoed ,

"She didn't really die, she was more of in a coma, though her attack killed Sasuke in the progress." The three of us rejoiced in our own little way. Itachi hugged her, Hidan flung his scythe around, and I cried tears of joy. Aku opened her eyes a bit and struggled to talk and had a straining voice,

"What happened?" Sasori walked over ,

"You crushed your heart putting yourself in a coma and killing Sasu-" Aku threw her torso up and punched the air

,"I killed that bastard!Woot now I can go to bed peacefully knowing he's dead!" she coughed and laid back down and Itachi helped her. Hidan blurted out at Sasori,

"How long until she's healed?" Sasori smirked knowing one of us might ask that ,

"Umm in about a day or two unless she pushes herself." Aku smiled in years at the thought of Sasuke's death. Giggling I took her hand which was colder than before, and cleaned up some of the blood on her face. Aku turned to look at me and asked ,

"Konan, why did you want to stop me from my dream?" I choked wondering if I can tell her ,

"Well um I didn't want you to die and well I-" A blackout occurred and you can hear Tobi screaming and running into things. Aku got up and laughed ,

"Wooo! Black-out time!Party with Tobi!" she ran off and ran around playing tag with Tobi. I laughed then I felt my body slammed up against the wall,

"Listen here Konan," He pushed my body harder onto the wall ,"Aku's mine, and besides why would she date you anyways, she straight! You can't turn her, so give up. " It was Hidan as he let go of me I slid down and landed on my side on the floor. I won't give her up, I will never! But he is right about one thing; I can't turn her if I tried. No matter I will and he won't get in my way! I got up to the living room to see Aku in the chair holding Tobi up since he fell in severe laughter. I giggled as well sat next to her. Aku looked at me then back at Tobi and hit the man's back helping him breathe. Hidan walked in and saw, I could tell what he was thinking and he pushed me out put and arm around her. They both started courting off into their own little world. I felt hopeless like this was going to work. I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Itachi standing there,

"Feeling hopeless?" I nodded at his question. He smirked and walked off. I pondered at his facial expression and got jealous. Hidan and Aku's were almost kissing distance away from each others faces. I was ready to explode and everyone saw. Itachi stepped on my hand and pinned it down to the floor. It didn't hurt but it kept me from going anywhere. Aku and Hidan were having a great time to together, she probably has more fun with him then me. I couldn't run even Itachi saw my face, and still he didn't let go.

"Are you trying to torture me or are you just relaxing?" I uttered. Itachi sat there and whispered ,

"You love her don't you?" I nodded and he continued ," Then watch her, and listen to the conversation. Pick out her personality about herself and pick out the flaws that piss her off." I widened my eyes feeling stupid. I didn't notice at first. Then I watched closely yet not trying to look like a stalker pinned down. Every passing second it seemed like Hidan and Aku's lips came closer and closer. I was losing it. I clenched my teeth ,

"Itachi I can't it take it anymore, they're gonna' kiss any second now..." Itachi smirked and said again.

"Just watch..." It was like he knew something I didn't. I watched and saw Aku stabbed Hidan in the chest like climbing on him seductive like. I widened my eyes and Itachi chuckled. She was truly a evil killer.

"Well you see Hidan I see you don't realize you're flirting with a killer that can kick your ass," she said with a seductive voice and look. Hidan leaned back a bit

,"Not bad for a girl, you really got me." He pulled out some poison. Did they truly hate each other?

Hidan stab the poison in her abdomen and she fainted, "never trust a man, now your my slave," Aku was struggling to stay up and I wanted to help but Itachi kept pinning my hand down.

"Itachi! Let go of me!" Itachi shook his head and looked me dead straight in the eyes ,

"Just watch closely." Aku got up and threw him through the wall and took out his heart from his chest ready to crush it. He gave up and she healed him back up putting some the poison on his heart. Then she just collapsed and Itachi unpinned my hand. I ran over and helped her up, she was unconscious and I used my healing ninjutsu to the best I can. She woke up slightly and looked me dead in the eye ,'

Konan why are you wasting your time helping me?" she said with a straining voice. I closed my eyes and wanted to say it ,

"because I love you..." I opened my eyes to see her fainted and probably didn't hear me. Sighing I took her to the dorms and laid her a blood drenched bed and laid her down. I cuddled up next to her and keep warm (like there was any from her, she has no body heat). She just slept there looking like a beautiful fallen angel, since true angels glow, have white hair, and are very happy. I caressed her cheek and cuddled closer trying to keep her warm. I need to stop being such an Uke I need to be the Seme, if I can... she can kind of dominant. Perverted thought slipped in my mind and shook them off and slept.

**Will Konan force Aku into bondage just say three words?**

**Or will she wait for Aku to pull her into her arms. **

**See you in the next chapter. ^^**


	7. Word of Advice

When Konan awoke the next day she looked around the emptied room ,"I guess Aku already got up." Getting up sluggishly while looking back at Aku's top bunk to see it more crimson, she probably sacrificed today. Getting her clothes that where wrinkled from lack of proper handling, and slipped them on. Mainly just her half top and tight shorts. Fixing her blue hair into a loose bun and placed a fresh flower to design it nicely. Leaving on her makeup from yesterday, it looked fine to her as the paper doll made her way down the stairs.

When she got down there, the boys where riled up and yelling. Sitting there in the middle of the cold stone floor was Aku and Hidan. Sitting in two perfectly crafted blood Jashin symbols with stakes through there body praying like Hell risen. Turning to Itachi, Konan asked ,"What are they doing?" The tall raven-haired man turned and looked at her ,

"They have sinned under Jashin's eyes and disrespected a fellow brother and sister. And so they have to punish themselves out of it. At least that's what I got out of it." He slipped a shrugged and continued to watch. The others laughing and taking on, cheering them on in the stupidest way like it was a contest. Konan on the other hand looked at them and was worried about Aku, she looked like her body was dead or dying rapidly. She couldn't handle it and ran out of the room.

Itachi followed her and used Sharingan to go into her mind. Looking around in there was memories of Aku, Konan's thoughts about Aku, and her giddy feelings for her. Slightly laughing at all of this, he did try to respect the fact Konan fancied his sister.

**Konan P.O.V  
**I walked down the stairs to see Aku and Hidan laying next to each other. Stake stabbed through there heart as they laid there motionless. The boys jumping like deranged maniacs made it worst for some reason. Seeing her in that pain, I just couldn't handle it. "Aku why do you do this?... It's hurting me..." I mumbled under the crowd. I ran off trying to keep my mind off of it. Making it to the kitchen I slammed my hands down on the counter and tried to catch my breath. Then I felt something, like someone was in my head.

Turning around I saw Itachi standing there... With his Sharingan activated in a jutsu. Was he looking in my mind? Possibly. Then the world around me turned negative colors and changed. I was in his world now, the one he controls. I felt embarrassed, I saw all the memories and thoughts of Aku that invaded my head deeply. Itachi spoke with his calm deep voice, that sounded like the man version of Aku's. Damn why am I thinking this!

"There's nothing to be ashamed of..." He started ," Though what is this pain that you taking upon yourself?" Stepping back and hesitating to answer. I mumbled knowing he can hear me anyway though ,

"I just want her to hold me in her arms and claim me as hers. I want to feel every inch of her cold skin, I want to be the one who can make her smile a true smile. I want to be the one who can stop hurting herself so much and punishing herself to an extreme extent!" I screamed the last two sentences as tears slowly leaked out of my eyes and I covered my mouth and my body warmed up to a fever it felt like. I couldn't believe I told him all of that. Though Itachi just stood there nodding and said calming like he always does ,

_" If you really want her then why don't you do something?"_

That sentence paralyzed me. I didn't know how to answer, so many things were just running through my head. Did it really seem that I wasn't doing anything? Can I really do anything without freaking her out? I just grabbed my head, messing up my hair slightly and fell to my knees. Itachi let out a slight chuckle and stated ," Hm, what have you tried, Konan?"

Looking up I whimpered out the words like an idiot ," I make up excuses to snuggle with her, Help heal her anyway I can, tired talking to her every now and then, stay up all night with her." Nodding the man took a few steps towards me and bent down to my height keeping his balance ,

"So basically you did it Uke way, huh?"I shrugged and looked him in the eye,

"Basically, though I don't how to be dominant with her, I just can't over come her." I felt uncomfortable explaining about this to a _guy. _Though Aku is the only other girl in this base and who knows a bit about her. I guess it'll have to do for now. Itachi chuckled just said something that could help me out a bit,

"Since I know it'll take a lot of training and time to make you dominant. Why don't you just get to know her better. Talk to her and slowly seduce her aka flirting and finally say what you wanted to say." I stood up and nodded ,

"If that's what it takes I'll do it... To get her." I had some confidence filled into me, I felt like I can actually do it now. But I do know that it'll take a while, because if it didn't even seem like I liked her then I'll have to step it up so she had a clue.

First things first, I need her to stop punishing herself in that ritual...

**It's been a while hasn't it O_o  
Oh well, I saw a review that motivate me to continue this fanfic and start writing again.**

I can give you many reasons why I haven't been writing, but that'll take a while to name them all.

A few changes that I made to the characters, since I read thorough the other ones earlier, the characters seems more OOC and Aku seems Mary-Suetonius (I admit). So I fixed that a lot, though some will have to be a little OOC to make this fanfic even possible.

But thank you for reading =^^=

~ xXJashinxPriestessXx


	8. Taking The First Step

After that pep talk I had with Itachi I clenched my fists together. Itachi took me out of his world as I fell a little catching my breath. Standing up and broadening my shoulders as I walked back into the living room pushing people out of the way. I said with all my might ,"Aku! Stop this nonsense! Now!" I held in the tears that were fighting to slip out. The girl lifted her head then laid it back down.

Did she not hear me?

I couldn't wait any longer, so I walked up to there and ripped the stake out of her and took Aku into my arms. She looked up at me like I was a psycho and said in a slightly angered voice ," What the fuck are you doing, Konan?" I felt like a idiot and heated up, I didn't want her angered at me.

"I just couldn't see you get hurt out there. You've been doing this since this morning. I think you've had enough, you're going to end up killing yourself." I said plainly and truly. Aku sighed and lifted up from my arms and stood above me. She told me in a more calm voice ,

"I know it's not easy to watch, but Jashin-sama is going to punish me. I disrespe-" I cut her off there and yelled to the top of my lungs,

" I think he forgives you by now! You've hurt yourself to much, I'm sure he doesn't want to lost another worshiper unable to spread the message! I don't even think your wounds are even healed from last time, You could cut them back open and... kill yourself." Tears leaked from my eyes as I fell to my knees. I made a fool of myself in front of my comrades. Pissed off my crush. And possibly offended her. I just wanted to melt away and run away. Though my body felt as if I was paralyzed and unable to move.

** Aku P.O.V**

I laid there hoping my prayers and sacrificing were making it up to Jasin-sama. Hearing voice telling me to stop, I just thought it was my conscious telling me things. Then I felt the stake getting ripped out of me. Nearly scream 'FUCK' I didn't have time as I was hoisted up by pale hands. Looking up seeing my roommate Konan, I wasn't to happy with her. Ripping out a stake out of my body hurt like Hell I couldn't control my emotions.

In her arms, Her face looked flushed but I couldn't control my words. Yelling at her with some anger I said ," What the fuck are you doing, Konan?" The woman stood back a bit but still held onto me as I bled all over her. Either she didn't notice or didn't care what blood was covering her. Konan responded back with plain emotion,

"I just couldn't see you get hurt out there. You've been doing this since this morning. I think you've had enough, you're going to end up killing yourself." Hearing this I had to explain to her. I stood up towering over her since she was on her knees. Looking her straight in the eye I stated ,

"I know it's not easy to watch, but Jashin-sama is going to punish me. I disrespe-" Konan rose and cut me off yelling loudly as the boys shut up and stood back. This wasn't a good sign...

"I think he forgives you by now! You've hurt yourself to much, I'm sure he doesn't want to lost another worshiper unable to spread the message! I don't even think your wounds are even healed from last time, You could cut them back open and... kill yourself." At the last few words her voice cracked. Seeing this, I didn't know what to say.

Maybe she did have a point... Looking around at everyone, I wasn't usually tense under the pressure of people watching me. But in this situation I was. Watching her sit still and unmoving. I knew I had to do something. Looking at her more thoroughly, she was crying. Then adverting my eyes back to the crowd I saw Itachi motioning me to take her out from the people's view. Bending down and I took her in my arms. I held tightly as for she was shaking some, but Konan held tightly back, kind of too tight.

I carried her bridal style keeping her close as we went up to our room. Stroking her silky blue hair lightly as I sat her down on her bed. She looked up at me with those molasses eyes, she mutters something but I couldn't hear.

I just sat down next to the origami girl and wrapped my arms around her. Stroking her head softly, trying to calm her down. I did feel guilty for doing such a thing in front of her and making her feel like that. Though I never understood why she was doing that.

Did Konan feel alone and didn't want me to leave? Or did she like me?

That second one wasn't really a possibility. I knew she liked guys, why would I think that? Eh I've had so many girls crush on me, that's probably why.

**Konan P.O.V  
**I looked away, I just knew Aku was going to rant me out. Like Hidan would do. But I felt arms wrapping around me and lifting me up. An angel?...

No

It was Aku. I smiled a little and held tightly unto her. Maybe I could have a chance with her now, since she didn't seem to mad at me. I did rip a stake out of her, and it did sound like it hurt really bad. Oh well as long I was in her soft arms I was fine. Feeling something feeling my hair, the chilling hand was her's too.

Was she coming unto me? Doubt it. I fell down and acted like such a whimp, I guess this was just sympathy for me. I'll savor this moment while it lasted. As I was sat on the bed, I hope she doesn't leave me in here or something. Looking up into her Icy blue eye and fierce red eye. "I wonder if you like me like I like you..." I mumbled hopefully she doesn't hear.

Seeing her bend down and sit next to me made me feel better. Then I felt arms being wrapped around me and the stroking of my hair again. I wonder if she could read my mind like Itachi could. If she did then I wonder if she would return those feelings I felt for her. But I guess this will do for now. Even if she didn't know.

I remembered what Itachi said, To basically start making my move on her. I took her hand and laced our fingers together. Aku didn't struggle or pull away. Yay, a good sign. Snuggling closer I held our hands together tighter. Though Aku kept stroking my hair together, I guess she didn't mind.

I never felt this kind of happiness.

**Ello' again!**

**Story update yay!**

**I actually started getting somewhere with pairing for once. Pretty emotional in this one. Just imagining it was pretty emotional xD .**

**Hope you've enjoyed this one.**

**See you in the next chapter:  
"Moonlit Comfort"**


	9. Moonlit Comfort

"_I want to take your hand and lead you into the world with me.  
I want you by my side and help me through it all with the sweet touch of your lips  
I can't stand to be without you, Fallen Angel  
I need you here, To save me from my fall_

_In return I'll be your Guardian Angel"_

Aku looked down at the girl whom laced their fingers together in a tight bond. Sighing slightly from tension of sitting hunched back of a while. Still stroking the girl's hair which straightened out in time. The girl looked up at her with molasses eyes, showing broaden happiness. In return the two-colored eye girl looked back with blank eyes as for she did not know what to think about, confusion.

Opening her mouth the girl spoke softly ,"Aku are you alright?" Snuggling closer to her and laying her head on Aku's breasts. Aku in response said in a dull yet tired tone,

"No I'm alright, Konan. Just a thought confused," She added in a weak smile ," Don't worry about it alright?" Konan looked up at her again and placing a gentle hand on her cold cheek. With an angelic smile, Konan said to the tired girl.

"Alright, If something ever bothers you. Don't hesitate to talk it out with me, Okay?" The jagged-hair girl nodded in response and didn't want to say that she was tired and disappoint the girl. Looking out into space out the window where a slight breeze slipped in and touched them with a silky hand. Konan starting slowly drifting off. The flower on her head whistled the breeze.

**Aku P.O.V**

Sitting there I saw Konan slowly drift off in my arms. She seemed so rested at last. Laying her down gently on her bed and caressing her cheek lightly ," Sleep well, Angel." I don't know what got to me to say that, is it because that she could look an angel with those paper wings of hers? I would never know for now.

Letting go of her embraced hand and covering her up, I put out the small candle that waved in the darkness seeming lost. Before I left I took Konan's cloak off so I can wash it from the blood stains. The dark crimson seeped in deep on the dark fabric, giving it a light reddish tint. I took off mine and put it in a wad in my arms.

Just when I started walking I felt a light tug on the leafed part of my shirt. Looking over Konan gripped my shirt, she knew I was leaving? Lightly taking her hand and taking it off, I spoke to her softly ,"Konan I'm going to wash these cloaks, I'll be back shortly alright?" I sounded like her older sister, which I acted like most of the time. Though her hand traced up to her hair and the girl took out her paper flower.

Giving it to me she mumbled something, yet I couldn't hear, with that innocent voice of hers. I smiled for her and placed it in my hair hopefully that was what she was asking of me. Tucking her hand under the covers again I finally left and closed the door lightly. And went downstairs with the boys.

Most were asleep, hanging off arm chairs and table ends. I shrugged and continued on, though Pein stopped me on the way to the laundry room ,"What happened to Konan? Did she get hurt?" I responded to him tiredly,

"I do not know. She didn't seem physically hurt, though she is resting up so no need to worry." Nodded he let me through while I threw the clothes in the hamper. I knew I'm going to have to wash those, Blood stains weren't always the easiest to get out of clothing. Sadly.

Going back upstairs to were the rooms laid, and went through the long way. I went through Deidara and Sasori's room, opened the door to their balcony, closed and locked it. Then jumping across the open space to the balcony in front of Konan's and I room. I stood there seeing it was already dark out. Looking up at the peaceful moon didn't help my tiredness, though it was calming.

**Konan P.O.V**

When Aku left, I felt like I could sleep at last. Her touch calmed me deep to the core and took away all my worries. Why was she doing this? I guess I would never know. Placing my hand on my heart, I prayed silently to myself hopefully this would happen more. I predicted it might, since this is occurring more often, but I just don't know how.

Sitting up I felt cold as for the window was open, did make the room more pleasant so I didn't close it. Getting up off the bed silently and walking to the closet, I grabbed a silky dress pajamas. Slipping off my tight clothes and putting that on relaxed me. Undoing my hair from the bun, I felt my flower missing ,"Where it might be?" I remembered I gave it to Aku.

So that wasn't a dream?

I thought this was all happening in a fantasy dream of mine. I guess it was not. My heart raced against my rib cage, paper swirled around me in calm rhythms displaying my happiness. Then I heard creaking coming from the balcony. It frightened me as I jumped. Thinking it was some ninja intruder, I moved the flowing drape to the side subtly, I looked out onto the moonlight.

There a silhouette of a slender girl with long hair stood there. I thought I was seeing things as I reached out to touch it. Slightly touching some of it's flowing hair, it was real. Could it be one of those angels I would always imagine? It's wings where jagged-feathered, though it still had beauty. Glistening skin in the moonlight rays absorb upon.

Reaching out I hugged it from behind, it turned it's head to look at me. It had two different colored eyes, one blue and the other red. Little black lines flowed in front of them when the breeze blew. Then I snapped back and let go ," I-I'm Sorry Aku, I thought I was seeing things..."

The deep voice responded in a gentle tone," It's alright, Konan." The voice soothed my ears as I felt her arms touch me. Her glistening skin covered me as I was wrap in her bond. I called out my paper wings, as for now we looked like two angels dancing in the moonlight.

**Relaxing isn't it I might say?  
Eh I was listening to calm opera (No that loud stuff where it breaks the glass and everything)  
It inspired to me to continue the story like this.  
And as for the poem at the top, I thought of it quickly from the top of my head.  
I hope you in enjoyed this lovely chapter.  
See you in the next one. **


	10. Dance Under The Moonlight

"_Take my hand and dance with me  
I'll lead you just follow  
I swear I won't step on your feet  
Or drop you, My Angel"_

The Paper Angel stood there frozen in enlightenment as the Fallen Angel wrapped her arms around her. Her cold skin against the warmth of another, was a pleasant mixed indeed. The jagged wings covered both of them from the world, the paper ones reinforcing the other. "Take my hand Konan, and dance with me." Her facial expression was not shown.

The Paper Angel's eyes widen at the comment ,"Is this really happening?" She asked herself in doubt. Lacing her fingers with the others, the Fallen Angel lead off the creaking balcony. Before she jumped, the angel said with a gentle tone ,

"Hang onto me, and don't let go."

**Konan P.O.V **

I stood there in amazement, this can't be real. Though even if this was a dream, I don't want it to end anytime soon. Aku told me to hang on and not let go. I wrapped my arms around her waist and didn't let go. As she leaped from the balcony, unto the soft Earth.

Bare foot and in silked clothes, It seemed like a fairytale. She took my hand and laced it with mine. Pulling me close as I felt a hand resting on my lower back, we were dancing under the moon. I wrapped my arms around her shoulder with a sheepish smile on my face. I felt a slight lift from the ground as Aku was flying just barely.

There we swayed in circles, dancing under the moonlight. It felt like a forbidden love, as for a Fallen cannot love a Paper. Though no matter I shall break the rules of morality and keep our bond. Our hair flowed as we danced, wings lost paper and feathers, our bodies join as if ribbons tied us together.

I just couldn't understand, it all started out from trying to stop her from hurting herself into a angel dance under the moonlight with just the both of us. No one to stop us, or join in. Just us. "Aku why are you doing this all of a sudden?" The girl stared at me with those pools of her eyes and didn't answer as if she didn't even know.

Then I started to worry if this was all fake and she was just possessed under some jutsu, or was just drunk. Though she didn't smell like it, nor did I notice any lying.

**Aku P.O.V**

I didn't know what I was doing. I just started saying things, then ended up like this. An attraction? Extra feelings? Or sympathy. Probably because I'm desperate. But it didn't matter to me, it felt nice to have someone in my arms.

Probably I was too hard on her, shooing her off on everything she interfered with just to say my sorry ass. I hope this is will make up for it, all those times I should've open up my heart and accepted her consideration. I held her closer, tightened the bond between us and closed my eyes.

Maybe this was love that everyone was talking about. I don't care, it felt nice. Though I knew it just can't happen with me and her. I'm sure she only likes guys and well she's just doing this to open my heart up only. I fell a little inside at the thought.

I just don't care anymore, I couldn't handle all these feelings bonded up in my silenced heart. It was telling me something in codes that I would have to figure out and take action with soon or later. Looking deep inside of me, I tried to discover what it was saying but no luck. I just kept dancing with her in the starry night under the moons calm light.

Then I just felt a sudden urge, like I needed to do it. I don't know what it wanted me to do, though I had an idea. Bending down towards her face, I pressed my lips against her and held it there for a second. I felt her body get warm and slightly shaking. Was I hurting her? I hope not.

**Konan P.O.V**

As I was holding onto her, she bent down to my face level. Her eyes looked through me as I saw something slowly covering her up and felt her skin touch me again. The blissful touch of Aku's lips, touch mine. My wings stretched out in shock yet good feelings as my eyes closed. This wasn't a dream , this is reality. Reality was never any way a person would want it but this time, I actually tip my hat to it.

I held her close and embraced the kiss more as our wings slowly lowered us down to touch the soft ground again. I felt small string like things wrap around her arms and mine. I didn't bother to look, but it felt silky... A bond. Was this a Jashin thing? A Yurei thing? Or just pure imagination or jutsu. We broke apart and let go of each other. Sitting their I laid in her arms like a calm child, as she held me like the mother would.

I felt a slightly nibble on my soft spot as I moaned out to God, and strained outwards yet keeping my neck in the place it was. I turned red and slightly stuttered, "A-Aku, what are y-you doing?" Without saying a thing, Aku just held my hand from behind and kept nibbling in that spot. It sounded like we were 'Making Love' since I couldn't stop moaning. I felt embarrassed just in case someone were to hear us, yet I didn't care since it was heaven for me.

**Weird chapter I know  
Meh 'feelings' xD  
Yet another amateur poem wrote by me at the beginning  
I hope you love this fluffness right here.  
See you in the next chapter**


End file.
